Battery posts are soldered or welded to electrodes that extend into the compartment of a battery. The electrodes may be plates or other forms of materials that conduct electricity generated or stored in the battery to the posts. For example, in batteries contained within a case, the posts are the only electrical elements, except for test points, if applicable, that extend from the case. Particularly for battery cases containing corrosives or liquids, it is important to seal the electrochemical compositions that store and deliver electricity within the battery. Thus, the posts must be electrically connected with electrodes that make contact with such electrochemical compositions, and the interface between the case and the posts must provide a seal where the posts extend through the case.
In addition, it is important for the interface between the posts and the electrodes within the battery to be capable of withstanding the temperatures and chemical environments present within the case at the junction between the posts and the electrodes, unless the posts and electrodes are integrally fabricated, being made of a single material that is neither welded or joined in any other manner.
Posts and electrodes are known that are joined by welding, brazing or soldering. In addition, some processes require a joint or interface to be brazed or soldered and to have a particular shape to the joint or interface between the posts and electrodes of a battery.